custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Waiting for Santa (1991, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Waiting for Santa is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video released on December 14, 1991. It is not to be comfused with the 1990 video of the same name. This is a semi-remake of this. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and The Backyard Gang help Tina deliver her letter and the Christmas cookies to Santa, and visit The North Pole, with Barney's magic sleigh. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Samantha *Tina *Luci *Scott *Greedo *Derek *Kathy *Adam *Jeffery *Liam *Jobic *Damian *Heidi *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus Songs #Barney Theme Song #When Santa Comes to Our House #Waiting for Santa #The Welcome Song #S-A-N-T-A #Oh, Christmas Tree #Star Light, Star Bright #Were Writing a Letter to Santa #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Just Imagine #Up On The Housetop #Jingle Bells #Winter's Wonderful #Frosty The Snowman #Skating, Skating #Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer #Jolly Old St. Nicholas #The Elves' Rap #Let's All Do A Little Tapping #Wrap It Up #Joy To The World #The Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairy #It's Twinkle Time #Silent Night #We Wish You A Merry Christmas #Deck The Halls #Santa Claus Is Coming To Town #Til I Hear You Song #It's Good to Be Home #The Sleep Song #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Playing It Safe". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen in "House Hunting with Barney". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hop to It!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also seen in "Playing It Safe". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also seen in "My Favorite Things" *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1990 video of the same name. *When BJ cries while getting stuck in the chimney, his cries are the same as Barney's from the 1990 Backyard Gang of the same name (when Barney is stuck in the chimney and Michael and Amy pull him out), except they are pitched up to +2 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice. *When Barney yells "WHOA!", the sound clip is taken from "Playing It Safe!". *When BJ says "Hi, Barney!" "Hi, Sissy!", *After BJ gets stuck in the chimney, He falls or lays down, and then, Barney helps him up, and Baby Bop tells him he's covered in dirt. Then BJ says about Christmas Eve. *Another time Baby Bop falls or lays down. This time, she ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Waiting for Santa", BJ is heard, panicking and crying) *BJ: (crying and panicking) OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Help, me! Help! I'm stuck!! Whoa! *Barney & Baby Bop: BJ? *Baby Bop: I wonder what happened to my brother. *Barney: Me too, Baby Bop. Let's go see what's wrong to him! *Baby Bop: Okay, Barney! *(they go see BJ getting stuck in the chimney) *BJ: (still crying and panicking) Get me outta here! Help! Whoa, oh! (as Barney's dog sniffs his shoes) Oh, your nose is cold! *Barney: I see him! Stuck in the chimney of my house! *Baby Bop: We better help him, Barney! *Barney: Good idea, Baby Bop! Don't worry, BJ! We'll get you down! *BJ: (still crying and panicking) Oh, goodness! Help! *Baby Bop: Don't cry, BJ! *BJ: Oh, I'm not crying, I've been trying to wiggle myself loose! *Barney: Well, Just hold your breath. And one more time. Ready, One, Two, Three! *(they pull BJ out of the chimney, and Barney spins around one time) *Barney: WHOA! *(BJ lays on his side, coughing) *Barney: There! *BJ: (still coughing) Thank you! Hi Barney, hi Sissy. *Baby Bop: You're covered with dirt! *Barney: Why didn't you come to Michael and Amy's backyard like you always do? *BJ: Well, it's Christmas Eve, and I would go down the chimney, and and when I do that, it hurts. Category:1991 episodes Category:Christmas Specials Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang